A Reason, Corporal?
by Noir-Bondevik
Summary: alasan lain kenapa Rivaille memukuli Eren saat di pengadilan. RivaEren, BL, OOC, Parody episode 14, author-nya rada ngantuk


Sungguh Eren sangat tidak ingin hari ini terjadi

Hari dimana ia diadili oleh seorang hakim dan ditatap oleh puluhan pasang mata— berharap dirinya akan diadili- mungkin lebih tepatnya akan dihukum mati.

Rasanya ingin saja menonjok anggota _Military Police _yang ada di sini satu persatu. Apalagi mereka menuduh Mikasa juga. Hei, apa sih yang ada di pikiran mereka?

Eren lalu mengungkapkan protes dan kritiknya terhadap anggota saksi yang hadir— tapi apa yang dibalasnya?! Hanya todongan pistol?! Dasar makhluk tak tahu terima kasih!

Sebelum pelatuk itu ditarik, Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang memukul pipinya, hingga ia merasa sesuatu terlempar dari mulutnya, ya— giginya terlepas dari tempatnya semula.

Lalu Eren memutar kepalanya, ingin rasanya memukul orang yang tadi memukul— atau menendang-nya? Ia terpaku saat melihat siapa yang menghajarnya itu.

Manik obsidian teduhnya, surai hitam mengkilapnya, dan wajah datar yang sangat ia kenali. Ya, corporalnya yang bernama Rivaille baru saja menendangnya dengan ujung bootnya.

Sebelum Eren dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia kembali merasakan dadanya ditendang keras oleh makhluk pend— maksudnya kurang tinggi itu. Dan dilanjutkan oleh tendangan kasar lainnya.

Kenapa sih dia melakukan itu?

* * *

**A REASON, CORPORAL?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**This Fic © me, a.k.a Noir**

**Rate: T plus plus**

**Warning: BL (Boys Love), (mungkin) typo, penulis otaknya lagi ga jelas**

* * *

Setelah sesi gaje itu selesai, Eren resmi diangkat sebagai anggota _Scouting Legion. _Namun tentu ia masih dalam pengawasan, karena mereka (maksudnya anggota _Scouting Legion _dan antek-anteknya) masih curiga akan bahaya wujud titan seorang Eren Jaeger. Eren terus-menerus ngedumel setelah pengadilan itu selesai diadakan.

Eren dan keempat orang lainnya yang statusnya sesama anggota _Scouting Legion;_ Hanji Zoe, Irvin Smith, Mike Zacharias, dan Rivaille lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk mengobati Eren; sekaligus untuk berbicara dengan Eren secara lebih… ehm, privat?

"ya ampun, ini benar-benar kejam, apakah itu sakit?" ujar seorang wanita—atau lelaki? Bersurai coklat yang bernama Hanji Zoe, sembari mengobati luka bekas tendangan Rivaille tadi. Sedangkan Eren hanya merintih kesakitan dan hanya berbicara "sedikit," dengan takut-takut. Takut provokasi maksudnya.

"lalu? Dimanakah sakitnya?" Tanya Hanji dengan ekspresi senang. Ingin rasanya Eren berteriak "KAGAK ADA YANG SAKIT KOK!" sembari memasang wajah _you don't say _dengan inosen. Wong jelas-jelas dia memar sana-sini. Udah jelas sakit lah.

"maafkan kami, tapi berkat itu kami bisa melakukan pengawasan terhadapmu," ujar pria berambut klimis pirang, Irvin Smith secara formal. Dan Eren hanya bisa mengucapkan kata "baiklah," karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setelah basa-basi, Irvin lalu mengulurkan tangannya "Eren, aku menanti untuk bekerjasama denganmu," ujar Irvin. Eren rasanya mau nangis dan langsung memeluk Irvin saking terharunya. Tapi demi menjaga gengsi,ia hanya membalas jabatan tangan itu. Meskipun senyumnya tak dapat terlepas dari wajahnya.

_BREK _(kenapa brek? Karena bruk sudah terlalu mainstream). Seketika Rivaille duduk di samping Eren sambil menyilangkan kaki dan menaruh tangannya di pinggir sofa secara keras. Sontak Eren spontan melepas genggaman tangannya dengan om— aduh, maksudnya Irvin.

'_ini orang maunya apaan sih' _dumel Eren dalam hati.

"bocah, apakah kau membenciku?" Tanya Rivaille tanpa permisi.

'_seenggaknya minta maap, kampret. Lo liat diri lo sendiri' _lagi-lagi Eren ngedumel dalam hati. Kalo diucapin terang-terangan, bisa-bisa dia kena tendangan lagi. Eren masih mau hidup lah.

Tapi karena Eren anak yang baik, Eren lalu berkata dengan takut-takut. Takut mati. "t-tidak, saya mengerti apa yang anda lakukan memang ada alasannya,"

"syukurlah,"

Udah? Cuma segitu? Eren mau nangis rasanya.

"tapi setidaknya ada batasannya! Kau menendang wajahnya hingga giginya keluar!" Hanji protes, tapi lekuk bibirnya masih terpasang manis di wajah gantengnya. Lalu ia menunjukkan secarik kain dengan—ugh, gigi di tengah-tengahnya?

"hentikan, itu menjijikkan"

Ini orang protes mulu, najong.

Hanji memasang senyum yang tak bisa diartikan. Setelah itu berganti dengan wajah yang sebenernya dingambek-ngambekkin. "ini bisa menjadi sampel penting untukku!"

"nee, Eren, bisa kau tunjukkan bagian gigimu yang terlepas?" Tanya Hanji. Dengan ragu Eren membuka rahangnya agar Hanji dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanji terkaget bukan main. "giginya… sudah tumbuh kembali…"

Ha? Eren loading beberapa menit

"INI HEBAT! HEBAT! AYO SEGERA KE LABORATORIUM-KU!" Hanji semangat-45 ketika mengetahui keadaan Eren yang tiba-tiba giginya-tumbuh-lagi-dalam-waktu-kurang-dari-sehari .

"sudahlah, Hanji, kau menyeramkan," Rivaille memotong perkataan Hanji yang sebenarnya lebih panjang di banding amanat Pembina upacara.

Hanji tersenyum mesum. Irvin ikutan senyum. Sedangkan Mike hanya memasang wajah "approve this" dan _thumbs up _mengarah ke Eren.

"aha~ Rivaille cemburu ya~?"

Apa? Apa? NAJONG IH DEMI JIGONG FEMALE TITAN EREN INGIN MUNTAH SEKARANG JUGA. BUTUH PLASTIK UNTUK MEMUNTAHKAN ISI PERUTNYA YANG BARU SAJA IA ISI TADI PAGI.

"ma-maksudnya apa ya?" Eren bertanya takut-takut, demi kumis titan Fauzi Bowo, jawabannya ternyata lebih menyeramkan daripada yang ia duga.

"ah~ kau tidak tahu yaa? Sayaang~ padahal Rivaille menyukaimu l-" perkataan Hanji terputus saat seekor sepatu boot menghantam pipi mulusnya.

Rivaille lalu menghela napas. Irvin lalu tersenyum aneh sambil berkata "lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua di sini. Eren, mohon bantuannya ya," dan meninggalkan ruangan bersama 2 makhluk _abnormal _lainnya.

_BLAM _pintu tertutup rapat. Eren makin _speechless _saat mendengar bunyi seperti pintu dikunci.

Matilah seluruh bocah yang sedang main _Point Blank _di samping author.

Eren memutar kepalanya. Berusaha meluruskan otak dan hatinya. "_H-Heichou… _yang mereka katakan tadi tidak benar k—"

Rivaille memotong perkataan Eren seketika. "ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Bahkan tokek yang sedang makan _popcorn _menyaksikan opera sabun gratis di sana pun enggan untuk berbicara dan memutuskan untuk kabur.

Eren mangap

"perlu kubuktikan?" mampus kau Eren.

Rivaille menaikkan kaki kanannya ke sofa dan merayap mendekati Eren. Sementara sang surai coklat menenggak ludah dengan paksa dan mundur secara perlahan.

Dan suasana makin _chaos _saat punggung Eren bertemu dengan lengan kursi.

'_EMAK TOLONG GUE EMAK AAAAAGH ADA OM-OM MAU PEDOIN ANAKMU YANG GANTENG INI MAK' _oke, Eren, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk ber-narsis ria.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Rivaille telah menjebak Eren seperti kucing yang dimasukkin kardus.

Eren rasanya ingin kabur, namun kirinya Cuma tembok yang menatapnya datar. Sedangkan kanannya sudah dicegat tangan Rivaille. Bacalah ayat kursi, nak.

Lalu seringai _naughty _terpampang di wajah talenan Rivaille.

Demi Connie Springer yang pake wig Hatsune Miku, Eren gak salah lihat kan?

"_He-heichou… _tunggu—" Eren berusaha mencegah Rivaille untuk melakukan hal yang iya-iya.

"apa hm? Wajahmu yang merah itu memang menarik~" ujar Rivaille nakal sembari mengelus pipi Eren dengan tangan kanannya.

APAAN?! DIA BILANG APAAN?! MERAH?!

Saat tangan kanan Rivaille menekan paha kanan Eren, berniat untuk memotong jarak antara wajah makhluk unyu yang lebih muda _jauh _di bawahnya itu dengan wajahnya—

"Engggh…"

Eren spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

'_NAJONG TADI GUE NGAPAIN ASTAGA ASTAGA NJIR AAAAAAAGH' _Eren berteriak dalam hatinya.

"hoo" Rivaille mengelus dagu, tertarik. "jadi tadi desahanmu—"

"_HEICHOU! _TADI HANYA SALAH PAHAM! SUMPAH!" Eren berteriak kolosal sembari memasang koda _peace _dengan kedua jarinya. Oh, semoga dengan ini ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Alih-alih pergi, Rivaille malah menjilat bibirnya; tertarik. Oh, dugaan Eren lagi-lagi salah.

"apalah itu—" Rivaille menyentuh dagu Eren. "_now, shall we begin?"_

…Dan hari yang panas itu dilewati Eren dan Rivaille di ruangan itu…

**TAMAT DENGAN SANGAT AMBIGU**

* * *

**A/N: ***banting keyboard* HAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SELESAAAAAAAI HAHAHA oke, saya nggak boleh gila di author note.

Akhirnya saya menciptakan fic oneshot juga *sembah* cerita ini saya angkat dari episode 14 karena _HINT _RivaEren-nya keliatan banget di episode itu, iya gak?! Ngaku gak?! #maksa

ASL sama LWT-nya saya tunda dulu ya, saya gregetan pengen nulis ini :vvvvvvv

Oke, jadi kalau ada salah pemilihan kata, maafkan saya. Saya baru pemula. Dan masih bego.

Btw, here the omake:

* * *

**-=OMAKE=-**

Petra memperhatikan ketiga makhluk di depannya dengan pandangan seolah berkata _"kalian ngapain?"_

Yup, di hadapannya terlihat Hanji, Irvin, dan Mike sedang memasang kuping di seonggok pintu. Hell, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu.

"ano, ini ada apa ya?" Tanya Petra takut-takut. Ketiga pasang bola mata itu spontan menghadap kepadanya. Hanji hanya tersenyum mesum, lalu menyuruh Irvin dan Mike pergi. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia berkata satu hal:

"coba saja dengar~"

Setelah mengatakan 3 kata 14 huruf 6 sukukata itu, Hanji lekas berlari meninggalkan Petra yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Dilanda rasa penasaran, Petra menempelkan daun telinga-nya ke pintu yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

…sungguh _absurd _apa yang baru saja didengarnya…

Dan Petra pun meninggalkan ruangan terkunci itu dengan terbirit-birit.

**-=END OF OMAKE=-**


End file.
